


Shattered Love

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding leads to a confession. (the title is misleading!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Love

**Author's Note:**

> requested by [maskyoursmile. kind of sad with a happy ending. **prompt:** ](http://maskyoursmile.tumblr.com)[I Love You](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/post/139906874688/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) when glass litters the floor  
>  request on my [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com)

"Enough" Matsukawa yells, fist slamming on the counter.

"Mattsun?" Hanamaki questions, uncertain what's caused his friends outburst.

"Enough about Iwaizumi. You sound as bad as Oikawa."

"What does that mean?" Hanamaki stares at Matsukawa.

"It means shut up about Iwaizumi" Matsukawa yells again, turning on Hanamaki and fisting his hands in the other's shirt, shoving him back until he hits another counter, a grunt of pain on his lips as the glass he's holding falls to the floor, shards flying.

"It's always Iwaizumi this and Iwaizumi that and Iwaizumi did this and said that. You sound like a lovesick girl. Just confess already!" Matsukawa growls out, face close to Hanamaki's, unable to rid himself of the feeling that his heart's about to burst in his chest and the sting behind his eyes.

"What are you talking about Mattsun?" Hanamaki asks, genuinely confused.

"You know what I'm talking about" Matsukawa growls again.

"The hell I do" Hanamaki replies, voice raising and anger settling in his gut as he pushes Matsukawa back.

"It's your inability to _not_ talk about Iwaizumi and your obsession with beating him at arm wrestling."

"Maybe I'd like to be the one with stronger arms! We are both spikers."

"And maybe your in love and don't want to admit it!"

"With Iwaizumi?"

"Of course with Iwaizumi, the guy you're _always_  talking about!" The two are full on yelling now.

"What if I love _you_ dipshit!" Hanamaki yells back, the loudest either has gotten during the fight.

They both freeze, Matsukawa starring wide eyed at Hanamaki whose staring wide eyed at Matsukawa, cheeks slowly turning red, slight horror on his face.

"The glass" Hanamaki realizes, crouching down and turning his head down to hide his flaming cheeks, wishing desperately to be swallowed by the ground.

Matsukawa crouches down in front of Hanamaki, grabbing his wrists and dumping the glass back onto the floor.

"Did you mean that?" he ask, voice low and thick.

"As much as cheese loves steak" Hanamaka replies, refusing to look at Matsukawa.

"Hey" Matsukawa says, leaning closer. He waits for Hanamaki to look up before continuing. "I might like you too."

"You might?"

"Well, as much as cream can love pastry puffs."

"That's a lot of love" Hanamaki concedes.

"It is" Matsukawa confirms, leaning in and kissing Hanamaki.

"Yeah" Hanamaki says breathlessly when they part.

"You know this means I'm totally calling you my boyfriend and I'm kissing you during practice."

"Mattsun" Hanamaki scolds, smile unable to leave his face. "But you're helping me clean up this glass And you're telling my mom you're the one who broke it."

"What?" Matsukawa whines.

"Love you" Hanamaki says, pecking Matsukawa on the lips as he begins to pick the glass up anew.


End file.
